


I know we’re gonna leave this town

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy, Hemlock Grove
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Beta Andy, Hemlock Grove AU, M/M, Omegaverse, Werewolf Joe, Werewolves, alpha joe, alpha pete, everyone else i mention is a beta, omega patrick, secret vampire pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Hemlock grove au (ish)Patrick survives a car crash-the car doesn’t. And a kind stranger let’s him stay with him til he gets back on his feet.He soon realises that the strange town he landed in has secrets the locals aren’t telling him.Love triangle, vampires, werewolves and Andy Hurley.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman, Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump, probably? - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick was swearing and grumbling as he walked up to the nearest house for shelter, soaking wet but the rain pelting down and blood down the side of his face from the crash he was just in. He managed to push his car to the nearest safe place for the time being so he could sort himself out then get his car to a shop to get it fixed, he was a bit pissed off in all honesty. He was only trying to find a better town to live in and then someone purposefully crashes into him and then drives away like they didn’t just nearly kill someone. It really wasn’t Patrick’s day and to make it worse it started to get dark the further he walked. Patrick wasn’t the one for being super protective of himself but he’s in a new town with basically strangers around, it’s getting dark and to top it all off he’s an omega. Not usually a problem but he doesn’t know what the locals are like.

Pulling his wet coat closer to himself despite shivering, he sighed in relief when he saw a house in the distance. He didn’t want to trust a stranger but he really had no choice; he just hoped they were hospitable and not the rapey type, otherwise Patrick will be ready to put up a fight. 

The house when he got closer looked kinda, fancy? It was pure white and modern looking but also old fashioned in a way that made sense when Patrick looked at it more so. Like it had been reconstructed but most of the old framework still used but made more sturdier so it was inhabitable. He decided to trust the owners because his need for a shower and warm clothes was more than well his need for anything else. Perhaps some warm tea and some food would be nice as well but he wasn’t sure how nice the owners of this place were going to be. 

He trudged up to the front door and noticed most of the windows were frosted glass which was good for privacy but who frosted all their windows? Patrick sighed, shaking the thought out of his head as he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer, praying to whatever god out there listened to him that they were nice people and will let him have comfort for just one night. There was a dark figure loom at the door for a while before it slightly opened, Patrick saw a chain holding the door slightly and then stumbled back when the very strong scent of alpha hit him. Well

Shit. The stranger at the door stared at Patrick quietly and Patrick felt strange but couldn’t explain it but quickly opened his mouth to tell them what had happened,

“I was in a crash. My car is a few miles back and it’s raining and I have no place to stay and this is the first house I’ve found” he was breathing after getting it all out in one breath. 

The person still stared at him and looked him up and down. Patrick felt naked under the stare but kept his head high.

“I can call the paramedics or a tow truck if you want?” They said and Patrick quickly shook his head. 

“I have my documents on me so I’m not illegal. But I don’t have insurance on my car and it’s the only thing I have, I just need some warm clothes and a place to sleep and I’ll be gone by morning” he said and mentally crossed his fingers as the stranger moved to look inside his home. He let out a heavy sigh and closed the door. Patrick felt his heart drop but heard the chain move and then the door was opened fully and Patrick was relieved that they were probably going to let him get dry and warm for the night. 

“You can stay until you are back on your feet if you want. I’m not going to let you fend for yourself out there” he said and Patrick then took the short time to really take in this alphas appearance:

He wasn’t very tall but he was definitely taller than Patrick, which isn’t hard to do, wearing a casual outfit of sweats and a white tee that showed off tattoos and muscles which was Patrick’s fetish. And he smelled really strongly of an alpha but it was nice, like burning wood and sweet whiskey, it was really pleasant in Patrick’s opinion. He had a deep skin tone which looked golden and very unusual for this town as most of the people were pale but this alpha looked flawless. Dark hair pulled in a low bun that looked amazing on him like he was the only person who could pull it off, and morning scruff that looked intentional and groomed. And honey brown eyes that looked warming and inviting. Dammit Patrick this isn’t a tinder date, he’s a kind stranger that’s housing you for the night. But he really did look so good and just Patrick’s type. STOP.

“My name's Pete by the way” the very handsome alpha or well Pete said as Patrick stepped in and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Let me take you to our guest room” he said after closing the door, locking it again and placing a hand on Patrick’s arm to guide the omega towards the guest room. 

“I’ll have Anna bring some warm clothes for you, there’s a shower in that room. Make yourself comfortable” he said and Patrick turned around to thank Pete, but the alpha had disappeared. 

Patrick didn’t question it as he was quick to jump into a hot shower, god that felt amazing when the hot spray ran over his cold body. He didn’t realise how much he needed this and let out a little moan. He scrubbed his body sufficiently with the soap and shampoos provided in the bathroom until he was pink and stepped out. He looked at the sink and saw a toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste and his face dropped remembering he left his duffle bag in the boot of his car with all of his things in. He really hoped no one would go rummaging through the car and find any of his things and made a quick mental note to grab it as soon as he goes back to his car tomorrow. He stepped towards the sink and brushed his teeth, looking up at the mirror attached and wiping the condensation off to look at himself properly. He was really pale, like pale than he usually is and dark bags under his eyes. His hair wasn’t as matted anymore but wet and dripping water down his face he wiped away with the towel left on the side and dried his hair with it, Patrick had also lost a lot of weight during his small road trip surviving off of bottled water and protein bars, his clothes barely fitted him. Talking about clothes; Patrick turned to where he placed his wet clothes on the floor and saw that they were gone, and the floor dried where they left a puddle. 

The omega pulled a face and wrapped the towel around him as he stepped out the bathroom to see who he could assume was Pete's maid placing some nightwear and clean clothing on the bed. Patrick squeaked and wrapped the towel tighter around him and the maid turned to him and smiled brightly,

“Sir told me to leave some clothing for you. I’ve taken your clothes you arrived in to be dry cleaned and left some new shoes in the corner, he also said to arrange for a few new outfits to be delivered for you” she informed Patrick and looked him up and down. This house gets stranger but the minute. How did she get his clothes out of the bathroom without him noticing? He would rather not question it.

“Thank you. I guess, can you tell... uh....Pete? That. Please?” He jumbled out and the maid, he thinks her name was Anna smiled brightly and nodded her head. Not saying a word as she left. But strayed at the door a while and looked at Patrick when he turned his head to watch her leave.

“He also asked us to prepare some food for you. It will be in the dining room when you get dressed” then she left.

This place is fucking weird.

Patrick was hesitant to go out into the living area to get some food but his stomach rumbled and he really wanted something to eat but he really didn’t trust these strange people but on the other hand he was starving and hadn’t had a proper meal in ages, but these people are weird and probably want to sell his organs or sell him out to other people. But he is starving and the thought of a real meal really made his stomach grumble. Patrick sighed as he got dressed in soft two piece pyjamas and then made his way out of the guest room to the main dining room which was on the same floor and Patrick was surprised that the upstairs only had two doors there. Must be the add on from what he saw. Was his only thought as he sat at the dining table and the maid. Her name is Anna, she came out of the kitchen and placed a place of warm food on the table in-front of him. Patrick smiled in thanks and was quick to wolf it down. He was starving, sue him if they drugged it and are going to harvest his organs. At least he will die after a delicious meal!

He did however stay seated for a few minutes after Anna cleared the table just to make sure he wasn’t drugged. When he deemed it fine he carefully stood up being sure he still wasn’t drugged and then rushed back to the room. He saw a lock and was quick to lock the door and stood at the door for a while, carefully walking backwards until his legs hit the bed and he fell to sit on it. He was wary of these people but thankful they fed him and gave him somewhere warm to sleep and allowed him to clean up. He didn’t trust them but trusted them enough to survive. The omega crawled towards the headboard and settled himself in pulling the sheets over himself and laying down and looking at the side table where he saw his phone that he thought was water damaged laying there plugged in with a charger. 

Now he was really creeped out. He jolted up and grabbed it, seeing it was fully charged and working. Patrick looked confused as he was sure it was broken as he hadn’t charged it in a week and it died days ago. But here it was in his hand now showing the Lock Screen of him and his siblings smiling at the camera. He unlocked it and messaged those who asked if he was alright explaining his phone died and he settled in a town temporarily. He also checked his maps, very thankful that his parents are still paying his phone bill so he was able to access his mobile Internet to properly see where he was. Which, wasn’t that far Away from Illinois and he has been driving for at least a week now how in the fuck was he in a town bordering his home state? This place was strange and it didn’t have a name on the map. Just showing a town down the road from his current location and it wasn’t very big. He suppose it’ll do for the time being, Patrick flopped down on the bed and wondered how long Pete was willing to house him? When he finally fell asleep he swore he heard a baby cry faintly...

  
  
  


_ Patrick moaned as Pete kissed his way up the omegas body, running his hands up his sides until he kissed Patrick’s plush lips and wrapped his hands around his wrists, pinning the omega to the bed. Patrick was fully naked and Pete just had his boxers on; they were both fully aroused so close to heat and rut it was inevitable for their biologies to clash and for them both to seek pleasure in one another. The omega wrapped his legs around Petes waist and gasped as the alpha kissed him roughly and thrusted his hips into Patrick’s own, the alpha groaning and grabbing at Patrick’s hips as he placed his hands either side of Pete's face and brought him down for a kiss again, _

_ The alpha was very hard and Patrick was very wet, slick felt like it was pouring out of him in his arousal and it only made him moan at the sensation. Pete made his way back down Patrick’s body, biting and sucking marks into the pale lightly freckled skin until he got in between those full thighs and buried his head between them. Patrick let out a Yelp turning into a moan when he felt the alphas tongue on him, making his way into the omega and preparing him. Pete grabbed both of Patrick’s thighs in a bruising grip, pushing them up to give himself better access as he opened the omega up with his tongue, moving them to bite ibis inner thighs when satisfied with the job he had done. Pete then kicked his boxers off easily and crawled between the omegas legs and placed both arms either side of Patrick’s head, making them face to face, _

_ “I want you to scream my name” Pete snarled and started biting at Patrick neck, _

_ “Pete. Please.” He whined and the alpha laughed into Patrick’s neck,  _

_ He pulled Patrick’s hips up to meet his own the omega letting out the loudest moan he would muster, Pete was still infatuated with marking up the omegas neck and making him moan. Patrick closed his eyes tossing his head to the side to give Pete more access to his neck, he bucked his hips up towards Petes and tried pulling the alpha close with his legs, _

_ “Please. Pete, please!” He whined again and tried pulling the alpha closer, _

“Please. Please. Please” he whined tossing his head back and forth, balling his fists either side of his head and moved his hips. 

Patrick didn’t feel a weight on top of him and opened his eyes to see the ceiling and daylight peaking through. He looked around and saw no sight of the alpha and patted his chest to feel that he was fully clothed. He lifted his head up though to see the blankets bundled under his hips and let’s and they were splayed open and slightly elevated, he felt wet in between his legs. He did not do that in his sleep, Patrick refused to believe that. The omega quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, grabbing the change of clothes on the cupboard and running a cold shower. He felt slick run down his thighs when he moved and breathed out slightly to suppress a moan. Scrubbing his body to rid himself of any imaginary tough pete out on him and scrubbing his neck until it was bright red and feeling raw. That dream felt too real and the position he was in when he woke up, he was creeped out and felt used in a way. Pete never touched him but he felt like he did and Patrick shivered at the thought. 

He got dressed shakily and wrapped his arms around himself as he stepped out the bathroom. The bed was still a mess and Patrick felt the need to tidy it up so the maid didn’t have to completely reset the bed, he pulled all the sheets off the duvet and pillows and folded them up at the end of the bed after he made it look nice and neat. Smiling at his work he sat at the end and pulled his boots on, that looked suspiciously like the ones he was wearing when he arrived despite being told they were new, which made him question how they knew his size. The clothes fitted him properly as well. And he remembered last night the maid said that Pete will arrange for some new clothing for him, and they didn’t know his size. Though they could make an easy guess at his small frame and either get small or medium if they look at the sizing of his clothing they took from him. Patrick’s guess is they picked out small for him to wear currently but may get medium if they did look at his actual clothing size. 

The omega sighed, staring down at his feet before standing up to grab his phone that ended up on the floor, it was at 86% which was good enough for him. He put it in the pocket of his jeans and hyped himself up to actually unlock that door and face the residents of the household, they’ve been nothing but kind but freaked Patrick out a little bit and he really didn’t want to give them any reason to do voodoo on him. If they even do that. Breathing in and out slowly, Patrick stepped carefully towards the door and slowly unlocked it trying to not make a sound. He didn’t know why, he just wanted to be as quiet as possible. 

Walking out of the room he could immediately smell breakfast, which made him nauseous. He walked towards what he assumed was the kitchen and saw Pete playing up two dishes, he was still cooking one of them though so really only one plate was full. The alpha looked up when Patrick entered the room; of course he would see any change in scent and would immediately tell him Patrick was there; he was new to the house and smelled different. He was also an omega, which was a dead giveaway. Patrick attempted a smile when the alpha grinned at him and motioned for him to sit on a stool. He hesitated but sat down anyway while the alpha cut up some fruit.

“I thought I would be a gracious host and prepare breakfast.” He said and motioned towards what looked like bacon on a plate and Patrick pulled a face, attempting to smile and looking nauseous at the same time. 

“I’m... uh. I’m vegetarian” he said looking down and turning a bit red, feeling ungrateful.

“Not a problem. I prepared fruit as well as I didn’t know your preferences” he placed the bowl in-front of Patrick and the omega stared at it and the spoon next to the bowl.

“Thank you” he said quietly and started eating the mix of granola, yoghurt and fruit in the bowl. Pete was really nice in his opinion, as the alpha placed the second plate in the sink and loaded up the first plate with the remains of what was cooking in the frying pan. Patrick still felt ungrateful and Pete seemed to sense it.

“Don’t worry about it, I have a large appetite anyway and I didn’t ask before cooking” 

Patrick smiled as the alpha sat next to him and slowly started eating his own food. The omega noticed a glass of orange juice and pretty much downed that. Enjoying the fresh taste he had missed in weeks.

“I’m going to find my car and go to a nearby shop to get it fixed. I’ll be out of your hair soon” he said and Pete nodded,

“You can stay for as long as you like, while your car is getting repaired”

“Thank you so much. I’m just a stranger and you have been so kind”

“I never did get your name” Patrick went red.

“Patrick. My name is Patrick. Sorry, I was too eager for warmth. I completely forgot!” Patrick felt his cheeks and ears flush and Pete laughed.

“I would act the same if I got offered a warm bed and dry clothes”

Patrick nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. Quick to finish up eating and place them in the sink, thanking Pete once more before checking his phone and rushing out the front door. He didn’t have any other belongings apart from his clothes they probably threw away so he just left. Immediately regretting not asking for a coat but he already abused their hospitality as it is, imagine him going back and actually asking for more?

He let out a sob but quickly sobered himself up as he made the long trek back to his car to gather his things and try to get it to a shop, it wasn’t as long of a walk as when he was trying to find his way up to Pete’s house or we’ll any house that would’ve helped him. He’s very grateful for Pete. He followed the path mostly and then found a road, remembering vaguely where he left his car it wasn’t too hard to find. And he let out a sigh of relief seeing it looking still damaged but not touched by any wanderers and seeing his duffel bag and storage box still in there with everything intact. The first thing he did was grab his spare raincoat and pull that onto his cold body and then grab his bag to pull over his head, he would have to sort his box out when he got it to the shop. Closing the boot, He examined his car a bit more. Opening the bonnet and seeing if he was able to drive it, not legally in this state but that depends on how far the nearest shop was. Patrick groaned and went back to the maps and google to try and see if the town isn’t that far. It wasn’t but he wouldn’t be able to drive his car that far without it combusting with him inside it. He found a repair shop and luckily they were able to tow his car for free from his current location. 

He caught a lift as well into town to talk about repairing his car, it was a bit of a tricky situation as it wasn’t technically his car. Nothing illegal, it was just his older brother's car and he never insured it so he wasn’t allowed to drive it but he really needed to leave town and insure his car was the last thing he thought of doing. Which means repairing the damage; if it was even reparable would be really expensive. The mechanic offered a used parts repair. Not guaranteed it will fix the car but it will be cheaper and Patrick was inclined to accept because he really needed his car fixed and to leave this strange town as soon as possible. 

“We can try and see what parts we have, but we can say it’ll be a 100% match. but we can do whatever we can with parts that we can’t fix, and we will have to repair the parts completely damaged” he explained and Patrick nodded,

“Just sign your details here and I’ll be in touch” 

Patrick begrudgingly put down his actual details but left the address blank and gave them back to the mechanic. He hummed and stashed the papers away and said he will work on the car. The omega nodded and exited the shop to wander around town, it looks. Old. Like not in a bad way but like it has only had like conservations and kept its old looking aesthetic. The locals must like the history? Patrick shrugged at his thoughts and walked down the street, looking at all the different book stores and clothing shops they had, it was all really pretty and the town has a calm and relaxing atmosphere to it. It felt nice to Patrick, he had always been a city kid, that’s where he grew up and the change of scenery was a nice change. 

He walked a bit more but stopped abruptly when he saw a record store. The musician inside him screamed and he had to go check out what they had, despite having no money. He just couldn’t help himself. Stepping into the warm store he could smell the music in the air, it looked so vintage too that Patrick internally squealed and went to look at all the vinyls they had to offer. He was so amazed at the rows and rows of vinyls he felt like he died and went to heaven. A perfect heaven for Patrick stump, he could dream. 

He was looking at the prince vinyls when he overheard two people talking about queen and complete bullshit about the music.

“Personally I just think it’s glorified pop. They released the same song twice in the 70’s and it never even made the top 40”

Patrick had heard enough and turned around to defend one of the greatest bands. 

“Yet their lead singer was named most Influential Asian hero of the past 60 years”, they both stopped talking and turned to face Patrick. One had an Afro and wide eyes staring at Patrick and the other had a beard and sunglasses on, indoors? And smirked slightly,

“Yeah. Well, Freddie wrote a song in the bath!”

“That’s not anything to be saying is bad about the band! Brian May has a PhD!”

The Afro stranger looked in though before giving up and offering his hand to Patrick,

“I got nothing to argue apart from my own taste in music. Hi I’m Joe” he said and Patrick shook his hand and only just then got the scent of alpha from joe.

“This is Andy” he said motioning towards sunglasses who did a small wave and Patrick smiled.

“I’m guessing you are into music?” Andy said and Patrick nodded,

“I own this record shop and joe likes to come around and annoy me with useless facts and unwanted opinions of musicians and bands he doesn’t like” joe made a noise of protest but Andy ignored him and carried on,

“I’ve never seen you here before so let me formally introduce you to the middle of nowhere” he said and Patrick tilted his head in confusion,

“That’s literally the town name” joe added

“Middle of nowhere” he said spreading his hands above him as a mock plaque,

“Original”

“Yeah” Patrick said and rubbed the back of his head. Andy punched Joe in the arm and then walked back to the register at the back of the store to put through some vinyls that other customers wanted.

“So….” Joe started catching Patrick’s attention,

“Since you are new here and all. Do you want to, like. Go get a coffee? Or something? We can go to a café, we have a few of those littered around here” Patrick smiled and nodded shyly. Joe let out a huge grin to rival Petes and walked to Patrick’s side of the vinyl boxes to put his arm out for Patrick to link his own too. The omega did so and Joe yelled back at Andy about going to get coffee and then they were both walking out of the small store. Patrick makes a mental note to come back when he has money to buy a few and hopefully talk to Andy a bit more. He seemed pretty cool and Joe was kind of hot, but Patrick found every alpha that was tall, dark and handsome hot. That was just his type. Though he couldn’t help his thoughts going back to peter. He was really different to the regular people he saw walking the streets of he guessed the middle of nowhere? That really can’t be the town name. 

Joe was surprisingly silent on the walk to a coffee shop. Patrick just took in the scenery of loads of greenery and flowers and trees. And large parks that families were in, children playing and everyone seemingly enjoying their lives here. Patrick was actually envious and would love to live a life as simple as theirs in such peace and just enjoying every day he breathes, it’s so simple but he loves the thought of it. Maybe this town isn’t so bad after all. He will just need to find a place to stay and settle in to start a new life here, maybe Pete will allow him to stay for a bit longer than anticipated…

They stopped at a small chic looking café, Joe held the door open for Patrick and the omega smiled in thanks as he walked in and immediately smelt freshly baked pastries and freshly brewed coffee. His mouth watered and he let Joe lead him to a small table and then asked him what he wanted.

“Whatever you think is the best” he replied,

“Let’s hope your taste in pastries and coffee is better than your taste in music”

“Hey! I have an excellent taste in music” Patrick defended himself and Joe laughed, walking to the cashier and ordering what he thought Patrick would like as well as his own. 

He then sat down and the workers then brought over a rolled pastry with chocolate in and a swirled pastry with a jam on top. They then brought over two lattes and both Patrick and joe thanked them,

“I always get the pain au chocolat and the danishes when I come here, they are just to die for! Especially when they just finish baking and the chocolate is all melting” joe drooled and dug into his danish, leaving the chocolate pastry to Patrick. He moaned at the first bite and made another mental note to come to this café again and try all the pastries.

“Wow, so far the recommendations are welcomed” Patrick said and blew at the latte before taking careful sips.

“This small town has a lot of little treats, you just have the find the right ones” joe said smugly and Patrick laughed a bit,

“It’s a shame about the taste in music” 

“You are never going to let that go are you?” 

“Never! How can you offend a legendary band like queen?” Patrick said in mock offence, Joe then laughed and sipped at his own latte. Patrick was done before Joe was but he was kind of hungry. He checked his phone and saw it was getting on in the day and he needed to go back to the repair shop and grab his storage box and make his way back to Pete’s little home in the middle of the woods. Patrick looked up at Joe and saw the alpha had a look of concern on his face.

“Everything alright?” He asked and Patrick nodded,

“Yes it’s just I need to go back to the mechanics and sort out my car” he replied and joe nodded in understanding,

“I’ll walk you there” he decided and stood up, linking his arm with Patrick’s again and walking out of the small café with him and towards the repair shop. 

Patrick again looked at all the scenery loving how simple life seemed in this small town. It was so beautiful and breathtaking that he had come to enjoy it even after only spending a few hours in the town. He walked past Andy’s record store which now was filled with more people and walked past the small

Stores and grocers that he walked past before. He also took this time to take in Joe's scent, he couldn’t help it. It’s just something the omega in him did for comfort reasons or protection. Joe smelt like a forest, fresh but with a mysteriousness to it, it was very fitting for Joe as he was a very lively spirit but like Pete he was mysterious too. But Patrick comes to prefer Pete’s scent after a short comparison and the omega scolding himself for comparing two alphas. They then stopped at the repair shop and Patrick thanked Joe for walking him there and Joe nodded and bowed, kissing Patrick’s hand before retreating after seeing Patrick into the shop and knowing the omega is in safe hands.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A month later and Patrick was still staying with Pete at his residence, he could not find anywhere else to stay and it was annoying him. To top it all off his car still wasn’t fixed and he was wondering if the mechanic was just extending the time so they could squeeze more money out of Patrick and exploit what he thinks is a vulnerable omega out of his entire life savings. Patrick isn’t stupid and anyway, Pete offered to pay and well any chance to save his own money Patrick would jump at the chance. Pete offered so it’s his fault if it’s a lot of money. The omega is thinking efficiently and can save his money this way, it’s not like he’s robbing the alpha if said alpha offered to pay and Patrick took up the offer. 

He did however go and buy his own clothing when the maid brought new ones and they were huge. Really didn’t make the omega happy but alas the alpha was trying to be hospitable and helpful but it really wasn’t helpful, so he went shopping instead and bought new clothes for the quite small closet he found hidden in the walls of the room he had taken residence in. Joe went with him, or well; Joe stalked him from the record shop and followed him into the clothing shop. Patrick took advantage of it and made Joe carry every item of clothing so he was able to look at more clothes and decide which ones he wanted and which ones he didn’t, after a short trip to grab underwear and socks as well as toiletries because the shit Pete already had in the guest bathroom was nice for a shower after a week of no hygiene put Patrick needed softer things and nice smelling things. He also found scent blockers that he decided to buy, it surprised him a town like this actually had suppressants and scent blockers.

And finally he made his way into the record shop to greet Andy and also buy some records. Pete had a record player but the uneducated alpha had next to no vinyls apart from an old Beethoven one which Patrick can’t argue with but he needed more flavour when it came to music and it’s like a little thank you gift for Pete for letting Patrick stay and trash the guest room while he’s getting back onto his feet. Joe was still carrying the bags of course and Andy couldn’t help but laugh at the other alphas' misery, but Joe was there and didn’t protest so Patrick is going to take full advantage of it and allow him the privilege of carrying the omegas new clothing and toiletries. 

“Nice to see you’re still in town after a month” was all Andy said as he cashed up some orders and watched Patrick browse the Bowie section,

“My car isn’t fixed and I’m starting to like this place” was all the omega replied as he handed joe some vinyls he shortlisted from the racks,

“That’s until you find out more about this town and it’s secrets,” Joe said and Andy coughed loudly.

Patrick looked up at Joe and turned to look at Andy in confusion.

“Secrets?”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s being an idiot. We don’t have any secrets in this town” Andy dismissed and went behind the curtains to gather more stock to put out.

“Are there secrets here joe?” Patrick asked the alpha and placed another vinyl on the growing stack,

“Supernatural things happen here” he replied in a weird voice and Patrick couldn’t help but laugh thinking he was joking,

“Joe, don’t scare him while he’s still new”

Patrick then looked back at Andy as he placed new vinyls out on the relevant stacks, handing Patrick a Bowie one that the omega approved and added it to the pile. Five vinyls was enough and Patrick then pushed Joe towards the till so Andy can put through the vinyls so Patrick can pay. The omega made Joe carry that bag too and was going to ask more about the so called secrets of the town but decided not to push. Andy seemed set on keeping quiet about those things and Joe wasn’t much help either. He just thanked the beta and walked out of the store, Joe following suit and following the omega as he walked back to the place he was staying at. Joe hadn’t walked him to Pete’s place before and he didn’t actually know Patrick was staying here, the omega watched as the alphas face dropped slightly but still kept his smile that didn’t reach his eyes as they approached the lone house. Patrick looking at joe as they got closer and then he abruptly stopped walking as he got to the driveway,

“I didn’t know you were staying here” he forces out and Patrick turned to fully look at him,

“I stumbled here after I was in the crash, Pete has let me stay for as long as I need and he’s been very kind to me”

Joe didn’t look happy and Patrick huffed and grabbed his bags from joes hands,

“Don’t go stroppy because I’m staying with someone who you clearly don’t seem to like. He offered to help me and I accepted, I like him and if you can’t accept that I’m staying here temporarily then you will have to stop seeing me” was all he said, and turned away to walk up the drive.

Joe made protesting noises but Patrick ignored him and made his way into the house.

“You smell like a dog” was all Pete said when he heard Patrick walk in, the omega stared at pete for a second as he was sat in the lounge area typing away, he didn’t even stop what he was doing on his laptop when he made the comment and Patrick tilted his head,

“What?”

“Nothing. How was your trip to the town?” He dismissed and Patrick walked towards him, sitting next to the alpha and holding up the bag on vinyls,

“I got you something” he said and that’s when Pete stopped and finally looked at the omega, he smiled slightly seeing the vinyls and grabbed the bag,

“I see you went to Andy’s” he said and looked into the bag to pull the different vinyls out,

“I got a few Bowie and a few Prince, you know to warm you up to actual music that isn’t instrumental” he said and Pete huffed a laugh out and examined each vinyl,

“Thank you” 

Patrick smiled brightly and watched as the alpha stood up and walked to his record player, it was a modern one despite the only vinyl Pete owning being an old fashioned one. He watched Pete perfectly place the new vinyl of what Patrick could see was prince and tune it, the sweet tune of ‘I wish U heaven’ started playing and Pete tapped his foot to the beat. The omega nodded his head to the beat too as Prince started singing in soft melodies and Pete turned to look at Patrick,

“This is good music”

“I refuse to believe you’ve never heard it before” Patrick said and stood up to go stand next to Pete,

The alpha smiled as Patrick read the back of the vinyl casing and Pete just watched Patrick in admiration, the omega was a breath of fresh air and knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. The alpha took the casing gently out of the omegas hands and replaced it with his own and he swayed with the omega and then spun him around and brought him close. Patrick laughed and placed his hands on Pete’s biceps as they both swayed to the music. It would’ve been romantic if Patrick didn’t burst out laughing and say it was the wrong type of song to slow dance for, it was a nice song with a soft melody and sort of a romance but the beat wasn’t anything to slow dance too. None of the songs on any of the vinyls were real slow dancing music but Pete persisted and had his arms wrapped around Patrick again. The omega laughing and looking up at the alpha to meet his warm brown eyes as the music played,

“You know I’ve really enjoyed staying here with you, thank you for letting be stay here” he said and Pete smiled,

“Have you found somewhere else to stay?” He asked and Patrick shook his head,

“No but I just want to say thank you. You didn’t have to but you have been so welcoming to me and I appreciate it” 

Pete smiled in understanding again and Patrick smiled back. He was really grateful that Pete was kind enough to let him stay and have a room and even cloth him and feed him, he didn’t have to but he did and for that Patrick will be forever grateful. That’s why he bought the vinyls for Pete, as a Patrick way of saying thank you. And the alpha seemed to like the music too which was a bonus in Patrick’s books. They both twirled and clung on to each other as they danced to the music as it changed the song to be more upbeat and Patrick started jumping to the beat. Pete laughing fully for the first time and Patrick loving the sound of his laughter, doing more to make the alpha laugh like that again. The songs must’ve changed at least three times while they were in the moment, laughing and attempting to dance. Pete even busting out a few old seventies moved making Patrick fully cackle and attempt to copy them, Pete pulled the omega closer as the music got softer and started into Patrick’s eyes, taking in all the details of his gorgeous sapphire blue eyes with a spattering of yellow around his iris to make seem seem like they are green and the patterns mixing them all together. He looked down at Patrick’s soft plump lips and wondered how soft they were. Patrick staring up at Pete in admiration as well when he heard a faint baby’s cry,

“Did you hear that?” Patrick asked and pulled away slightly,

Pete shook his head.

“I heard a baby cry, it was from upstairs” he said and moved to pull away and go investigate, but Pete pulled him back in and their lips met with passion. The Omega melted and Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick’s waist, he responded by placing his hand on the alphas cheek to pull him in closer, 

“I’m starting to like you quite a bit,” the alpha said and kissed the omega again.

Patrick moaned and Pete felt heat radiate off of the omega, he was quick to hoist him up into his arms. The omega wrapping his legs around Pete and letting the alpha adjust to the added weight as he walked them both to Pete's room, which was actually next to Patrick’s. The omega blushed realising Pete probably heard all the times he pleasures himself but he was about to get pounded and he really didn’t want to think of anything that was going to turn him off. Pete pulled him closer to kiss him, patrick feeling the alphas bulge pressing against his ass and groaned; he really wanted this and it was so hot that Pete could pick him up. He wrapped arms around the alphas neck and brought him in for a kiss, Pete pushing him against the wall of his bedroom and they both made out against the wall, Patrick trapped by Pete and both of them panting and hot from the heat they were both quickly making.

“Clothes off on the bed” Pete demanded, placing Patrick down and slapping his ass as Patrick walked towards the bed. Unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his trousers and underwear down crawling on the bed to present himself to Pete before settling himself in the middle of the bed and spreading his legs slightly. God, Pete’s dick was aching. He wanted to take it out so badly, but he wasn’t sure how to best get things started, but feigning disinclination had worked so far. He stood up, but stayed close to the edge of the bed. He lowered his zip and took out his cock, displaying it for Patrick. “Do you think you could be satisfied with just this?”

Patrick watched Pete's stiff dick bob up and down as he freed it, then continued to twitch in time with his heartbeat. He swallowed thickly. “Oh, yes, Pete. Please, let me have it. I need it.”

Not bothering to conceal his smug smirk, Pete shucked the rest of his clothing and climbed into bed next to Patrick. Patrick was looking up at Pete as the alpha was kneeling over him, running his hands all over the omega. Pete tried, at least, to make his touches seem more like nudging caresses, rather than forceful grabs.

“Ever been with an alpha before?” he asked.

Patrick nodded.

“Did it hurt?”

“It was strange, but pleasurable,” Patrick said.

Pete found his fingers gravitating to Patrick's entrance. His fingers sank inside; the heat was incredible, and the stretched opening immediately clamped down on his fingers, becoming perfectly tight. Extraordinary. Every pull and clasp of that muscle on his fingers, Pete felt in his cock.

“Am I alright?” Patrick asked, his voice wavering.

“You’re fine.” Pete rolled to mount him. 

When the tip of his cock touched Patrick's wet little hole, Patrick cried out, “Wait!” For a moment he seemed to have lost his train of thought, but then recovered, 

Pete chuckled and kissed the omega to soothe him and reassure him, Patrick gulped and nodded. “Go on, then.”

He slipped in easily, but oh, Patrick was so snug inside. The feel of his warm, viscous lubrication provoked a gasp from Pete, but he felt something else as well, he was so wet. He began to thrust, closing his eyes and feeling Patrick out, unable to help but smile and sigh contentedly at the sensation of being inside Patrick's body, like they were both made for each other. He pinned Patrick's wrists to the pillow above his head, so he could rub his face in Patrick's neck and bite marks into his chest. 

Patrick squirmed like he was trying to get closer to Pete and wriggle away from him at the same time. Pete noticed this, and it brought him back to himself. “Sorry,” he said. “Just…you feel good.”

Patrick turned his head away.

“Do I…? Feel good?” Pete asked.

“Mm.” Patrick could only moan as Pete thrusted into him, letting little gasps out each time their hips met. Completely submissive to Pete and trapped underneath him. 

“You’re doing so well. You’re holding me inside you so nicely.”

Patrick was making those little noises, and arched to press his ribs and groin more tightly against Pete's body to get closer to the alpha and show him just how much he was loving this moment of intimacy. This Pete found not only arousing but reassuring, and he slowed down, giving Patrick rich strokes, introducing a little grind at the end of each to entice him further. Patrick let out little cries at the harsh thrusts and Pete could picture the immediate future in his head: he would give Patrick a massive, life-changing orgasm, pups and a mate. His omega, desperately in need of relief that could only be provided by him. A man of Patrick’s strength and stubbornness, reduced to a mewling, helpless fuck-toy under petes mercy. 

But as the minutes passed, and Patrick seemed no closer to orgasm, Pete's confidence was undermined. He was losing stamina and he was sweating trying to please the omega but Patrick seemed to be stuck on his plateau, his groans perhaps even fading in intensity. Not that Pete fancied himself a stratospherically talented lover, but he had thought that, with consistent pleasurable stimulation, someone as desperate as Patrick would have easily had an earth-shattering climax by now. Pete pulled out and away, taking the opportunity to give his cock a hard squeeze just behind the head. The urge to come dissipated as he ordered, “Hands and knees.”

Patrick obeyed, not hesitating but moving slowly, his arms and legs unsteady as he pulled them underneath himself. But that pert, round arse looked so delicious now, thrust up and on display as it was. Pete had a good long feel with both hands before entering Patrick again. His cock slid right in, and Patrick's let out the most delicious moan as Pete filled him again.

Pete dropped his voice to a low rumble. “I’ll bet it feels right to you, to be so full.”

“Unh.”

“You’re being such a good omega. Letting me fuck you. Hm? Yes, you just needed someone to use your body, that’s all.”

“This talk is turning me off.” Patrick glared at Pete which turned into a face of pleasure as Pete rammed into him.

Pete reached down to tug at Patrick's prick, which had been consistently hard, no question there. And Patrick was pushing back onto Pete and meeting the alphas thrusts into him, gasping each time they met. But thrust after thrust produced no new tension, no urgent anticipatory noises. Pete was actually getting frustrated, he thought this omega would be easy.

“What’s the matter?” he grunted. “Don’t you like the way my cock feels inside you?” He grabbed Patrick by the shoulders and yanked him upwards, into his lap. “Here, ride me,” he commanded. Patrick made a little annoyed noise, so Pete guided the first few thrusts, getting his palms under Patrick's arse to lift him up, then wrapping fingers around his hips to pull him back down. Patrick -- no less irritated than Pete by this point -- began to ride hard, letting Pete plunge deep inside him, squeaking or grunting each time their bodies collided. Pete leaned back so he could witness the delicious sight of his cock disappearing up into Patrick's body.

“Touch yourself,” he snapped. He grabbed Patrick's wrist and guided it, wrapping his own hand around and, incredulously, showing Patrick how it was done. But Patrick's frantic jerking only made his breathing more laboured and aggravated; it didn’t tip him over the edge. As his thighs began to tremble with fatigue, Pete held him about the waist to keep him still and began thrusting up into him.

“Tell me what you need.” Pete panted. “Tell me what to do.” Focusing on holding Patrick steady -- and the sting of sweat trickling into one eye -- was all that was keeping Pete from coming.

“I…I don’t…”

Finally, Pete could stand no more. He was exhausted; his muscles were screaming in agony. Encircling Patrick with his arms, he pulled them down together onto the damp sheets. Still deep inside him, Pete spooned up tightly against his slick, hot body and gasped, “Patrick…I love you, but I don’t know how much longer I can go on.”

Patrick twitched, and his hair tickled Pete's nose. “You love me?”

“Shit.” Pete squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it just slipped out--”

“Oh, Pete .” Patrick arched his back, pressing Pete more deeply inside him. He made a noise that Pete had never heard before and Pete knew then he had got the omega right where he wanted him.

“Yes. Yes, of course I love you. You’re mine.” He flipped Patrick onto his back and pulled his legs up to thrust into him hard and fast, “You’ve always belonged to me. Since you appeared on my doorstep and I let you in.”

Patrick's whole body went rigid, and his sphincter gripped Pete's cock ferociously. At first he tried to suppress his cries, instead making high noises in the back of his throat. But these soon gave way to screams of ecstasy and confusion. Pete had no fight left in him, and succumbed to his own blindingly powerful orgasm as his knot formed hard and heavy inside Patrick. Then he held onto the omega; arms wrapped around him and hips pressed against him, let Patrick's body do its work, milking him dry. They were both quiet and still now, but for their respective involuntary muscle contractions. When Pete felt his knot go down, too sensitive. He rolled to Patrick's left, panting for breath and wrapping arms around the warm body next to him. Patrick had passed out after that orgasm, cheeks red from embarrassment that affection and love got him off but satisfied nonetheless. The sounds of Bowie playing downstairs drifting into the room and Pete smiling at Patrick, kissing the back of the omegas neck and pulling him close to his chest.

Patrick woke up probably the next day he can’t remember, feeling stiff and sore but very satisfied. He wasn’t in his usual bed he slept in. These sheets were purple and the walls were littered with art and drawings and random scribbles, and the furniture was oak and placed neatly in the room. Patrick remembered then that this was Pete’s room and the events of the passionate night they had come rushing back into his head. The omega squeaked and covered himself up with the blanket, face bright red; flushed realising he was naked and that he also had sex with Pete. It was really good sex though and Patrick really doesn’t regret it as long as he can have more of what Pete had to offer. His thighs were still trembling remembering everything and his arse and back were sore and probably will be for a while, Patrick moaned and attempted to sit up steadily. Grabbing the nearest bit of clothing which was probably Pete’s top and pulling it over his head, the house was quiet too so he assumed it was morning and that Pete had gone out to work. 

Walking out of the room Patrick saw a cup and bowl on the island in the kitchen area. He made his way towards it and saw a bowl of fruit, cute but how long was that sitting there. Looked still fresh so Patrick tested it and deemed it not to have been sitting there for long as he ate the fruit and saw toast on the side too, and a note neatly folded underneath. Smiling, Patrick pulled the note out and opened it to read,

_ ‘Patrick, _

_ I’ve gone to do a few errands at my workplace. Won’t be too long as it’s just a minor issue. _

_ I hope you enjoyed last night, I definitely did and my bed is welcome to you anytime  _

_ Pete’ _

Patrick was flushing, reading the note and looking at the time, only just past ten so Pete would probably be out for a while or he would be back soon. The alpha didn’t specify when he will be back, but Patrick assumed after noon which was fine for him. Enough to wash himself and do a little clean of his room because it was getting a bit messy and he requested the maid not enter his room so she’s not going to clean it and Patrick wouldn’t want her to clean his messy room. The omega carried on eating the fruit and nibbling on the toast when he heard a door open upstairs and couldn’t help but turn to look at the noise. There he saw the maid; Anna walked out of a room carrying a blanket, Patrick then heard a baby's cry as she exited and closed the door behind her. So he wasn’t hearing things last night then. Patrick made the difficult decision to ignore it as he couldn’t hear the child anymore and when questioning Anna when she walked down to clear the dishes she responded that there was no child in the residence.

He still didn’t believe her but let it drop for Joe as he didn’t want to invade Pete’s privacy and went straight into his room to clear it a bit as well as wash himself up and get dressed for the day, just a plain band tee and jeans for him. As well as his usual boots and a jacket over it, he didn’t want to go into town in case he saw Joe again and he really didn’t want to deal with that situation when he scents Pete all over him. The omega knew that Joe was interested in him and Patrick does like Joe but after everything that happened overnight with Pete and also staying in his home he couldn’t just go to joe, act like he never yelled at him the morning before and then carry on going on these little dates. He knows exactly what Joe was doing but he was too charming and sweet for Patrick to question or say no too. The omega just didn’t want to hurt him, too late now he supposes. 

The omega sighed, he’s been doing that a lot lately. How stressing can one town be? And he’s only been here for a month. Patrick ruffled his hair and stared at himself in the mirror: he’s looking a lot better than when he first arrived, he gained a bit more colour in his face but he will always me milky white, the bags were gone from under his eyes after a really comfy bed and a months worth of really good sleeping. He had also gained a bit more weight by being fed decent meals and was starting to fill his clothes again. Patrick was liking this and how healthy he looked now, it was a good change and as much as this town was strange as anything and apparently had secrets, it also gave him love interests and a way to start over being a new him. He smiled at his reflection and heard a knock at the door. Walking out of the bathroom to answer it he saw Anna standing there smiling and holding a basket in her arms,

“Do you have any washing for me to do?” She asked kindly and Patrick smiled and said he had a few shirts, he felt bad for making her do his washing too but she insisted a while ago and Patrick hesitantly allowed her to wash his clothes too.

Handing them over to her he felt wetness on his chest and Anna looked at him worryingly, the omega looked down and saw two wet circles right over his nipples and gasped, crossing his arms to cover himself and quickly apologising to Anna before closing the door and pulling his shirt off. He saw white pearly form on his nipples and drip down, before forming again. He let out a cry and ran to the bathroom scrambling around his stuff to find anything to help him. A pregnancy test was one of the things he pulled out of his bag but it was way too early and Pete was the only alpha he’s really been with since his last heat and that was literally the night before so he immediately ruled that out. He didn’t realise he started crying until he looked up into the mirror and saw his eyes red and tear tracks down his face, this was not happening to him. 

He let out a sob and pulled a new shirt over his head, wadding some tissue over his nipples and flattening them out to make it less noticeable. He pulled a hoodie on and zipped it up too as extra protection in case he leaked through the tissue, the omega leaned against the counter and breathed in and out slowly to stop his little freak out and calm himself down. He needed to see a doctor or a specialist because this shouldn’t be happening to him. He wasn’t mated, he wasn’t pregnant and he doesn’t have any children, so why was he producing milk and who for…

That room! Where he heard the baby cry from. The child that everyone says doesn’t exist but act strange at the mention of it. There must be a child in the house that Patrick is reacting to, which is why he is lactating. His biology can sense that the child is distressed and needs proper nourishment that whatever they are feeding the child doesn’t give them. Patrick let out another sob realising that they lied but they didn’t need to tell him, but now he is leaking milk for that child that he was told doesn’t exist and going through a crisis that his body decided a child he has only heard and never seen is going to be his and he is going to feed it. And this all was going so well for him, there always has to be a catch. Perfect gentleman alpha, housing him and feeding him. Allowing him to stay and also loving him and giving him everything he wants. And now they are going to have to have a long talk and Patrick is still leaking milk and he should probably go to a doctor in case it’s something serious. Like what if he is dying?

Another knock at the door caught Patrick away from his thoughts as he smelt Petes scent and shakily walked towards the door, he opened it only slightly and saw the alphas worrying gaze look him over,

“Are you alright? I scented you were distressed and Anna told me you were bleeding?” He sounded really worried and Patrick felt bad,

“It’s nothing. I just…. I…. I’m leaking milk” he got out trying to stay calm,

“You’re lactating?” Pete asked and Patrick nodded stiffly and Pete sighed,

“I can call a doctor if you want? Someone I trust and can give you patient confidentiality?”

Patrick could only nod again and let Pete open the door fully and pull the omega Into a hug. The warmth of the alphas embraces finally letting Patrick let out sobs and cling on to him for dear life. He really felt weak and vulnerable but he couldn’t help it, it was overwhelming for him and he was only leaking milk. It’s never happened to him before so give him a break. Pete shushed him and assured him he was going to be fine and that he should get some rest and when he wakes up he can have a hot meal and a warm bath and Patrick will feel better. The omega just nodded and was pliant in the alphas arms as he let them both to the bed and lay Patrick down, followed suit and pulled him to his chest. He noticed that Pete pulled his blazer off as well as his shirt and was in his undershirt and trousers, Patrick shuffled a bit but jeans are not the best to get comfortable in so pulled them off, Pete also following and laughing before they both resumed to their places of cuddling and eventually falling asleep for a while before being woken up by Anna saying supper was ready for them.

They were both groggy or well Patrick was so he guessed Pete was too as they made their way into the dining room and sat down to eat the warm meal in-front of them, Anna decided Pete can eat vegetarian too because she really liked Patrick and was very considerate to cook something suited to his food preferences so pete can suffer for one night. He’s still getting fed. Patrick laughed at Pete's miserable face but he ate the food places in front of him and sucked it up for one night to eat what his maid so lovingly made for them both. He thanked Anna graciously and let her have the rest of the night off if she wished. She’s just an old lady, he wouldn’t over work her while she took good care of himself and paid attention to Patrick as well and made sure he was fine and settled in. He really did love his maid, she had been around since he was younger and can’t think of a life without her.

The omega still looked tired after they had supper and was settling in for the night. They were supposed to have a bath but Patrick passed out on the bed, he walked into his room and fell face first on the bed and was sparked out. Pete followed to make sure he was fine and smiled warmly seeing Patrick curling up to sleep — he tucked Patrick in too so he would be comfortable and not too cold — and retreated back to his own room, stopping at the stairs momentarily to look to the room that he hasn’t stepped foot into for months, Patrick lactating made him think about things but shook his head and walked away back to his own room. He will book an appointment for Patrick tomorrow and take the omega there himself, he knew why he was lactating but hopefully the doctor can prescribe medication to stop him lactating. Pete then went to bed after writing a note on his wall to phone his doctor and take Patrick there tomorrow morning.

He just didn’t look happy, Pete thought as he watched Patrick listen to what the doctor was saying. Apparently it was caused by a child in the house which Pete declined was one there and Patrick just gave him a strange look, the doctor then said that there’s nothing wrong with Patrick and that he was a perfectly healthy omega, on schedule with his heats and blood tests saying he isn’t pregnant. So there’s no other reason as to why Patrick would be producing milk other than a motherless child being in the household that Patrick’s body is recognising and making milk for. Since Patrick has never seen a child in the house and Pete is adamant there isn’t one in the house the doctor was at a loss for words and really couldn’t say why Patrick was lactating. All he could suggest was prescribed pills to stop them but he would need to properly see the cause of this happening and more tests will need to be done. Patrick then thanked the doctor and read the label of the pills handed to him, Pete shook his hand and then was off driving Patrick back home before saying he needed to go to the office. Patrick of course nodded and kissed Petes cheek goodbye and watched as Pete drove off before walking into the house.

Now Patrick would usually drop issues and just go with what other people are saying but there’s no way in hell that a child doesn’t live here and that he’s just randomly lactating completely unprovoked by the presence of a child. Patrick looked up at that room he had seen Anna walk out of so many times and waited a while to see if the maid was in the room or anywhere around. When he deemed it safe he marched Up the stairs to really see what was going on, Pete refused to acknowledge a child but Patrick knew. He fucking knew there was a child here, he wasn’t hearing things, he wasn’t making shit up. He knew a child lived here, he just never seen them before. When he got to the door he took a deep breath and prepared himself as he placed his hand on the door and breathed out, opening the door and stepping in, eyes wide at what was inside.

The room was a Pastel blue colour and soft drawings on the wall of animals and rainbows. Patrick saw a changing table on one wall and a stack of drawers on the other, the carpet was soft and a lilac, it was actually a really sweet room but confirmed his theories that a child was here. The omega then heard a child’s cry and his nipples immediately started leaking, he gasped and looked toward the source of the noise and saw a large white cot. He smiled softly and stepped towards it and stopped just before, and Patrick was in awe. A tiny baby not even a few months old lay in there, huge brown eyes so much like Pete’s and soft tuffs of dark hair. Patrick cooed at the baby and they started fussing again, causing the omega to start leaking milk more. This is who was causing him to lactate, an adorable tiny baby with the cutest chubby cheeks and the widest brown eyes, Patrick was soft when it came to babies and he would’ve fed them right there and then but they’re not his child and he didn’t feel comfortable doing so without Pete’s Permission and the alpha declines all knowledge of the child.

Patrick cooed at the child and and let them grab his finger when he heard a familiar deep voice behind him,

“You shouldn’t be in here”

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Patrick was sitting in the lounge chair staring at Pete. The alpha was sat on the coffee table looking down at the child that decided Patrick was going to be their wet nurse or mother figure, the omega wasn’t happy to say the least and they both had a whisper argument in the child’s room while Patrick was just leaking milk all down his shirt being so close a child that his body clearly thought was hungry. They stopped their argument and now here they both are; Patrick in Pete's dressing gown—because of his ruined clothes—with the child latched onto his nipple drinking the milk he’s now supplying for him. Pete didn’t want to look at Patrick and see the omegas face, he knew Patrick wasn’t happy with him. So he just watched his child, he hasn’t acknowledged them for months. He hasn’t even given them a name. The alpha was feeling all kinds of shame and guilt as he watched his child taste freedom for the first time and feel the warmth of a caring mother—even if it’s not biological.

“So you lied” was all the omega said to break the silence. The alpha winced and dares to look up at the omega who was glaring at him,

“Define lied…..?”

“Every time it was brought up that a child was living here you said there wasn’t. I THOUGHT I WAS DYING WHEN I STARTED LEAKING MILK! I… I thought something was wrong with me because you were adamant this child didn’t exist and it nearly cost me my health!” Patrick half yelled half said as calmly as he could to not disrupt the child or upset them. 

Pete just looked down again, he really didn’t know what else to say. He never acknowledged his son because it would mean admitting that his child’s mother was dead and he loved her so much, he managed to forget about it all until Patrick arrived at his door and then he dove straight into loving someone again after only a few months and then only to find out the child he tried forgetting existed was changing the omega and causing him to lactate and miss a heat. He knew how much it scared Patrick to think something was wrong with him, especially when it all started after they shared a passionate night together and basically confessed a love to each other that both alpha and omega weren’t sure was true or not. Pete sighed, it was a tricky situation to be in since Patrick was supposed to be leaving as soon as his car was fixed. But now? He’s become the child’s main source of nutrition and nourishment, his son is only a few months old and has many months ahead of development that Patrick will have to stay around for. Something inside Pete was actually glad that his son affected the omega in such a way, he was quite fond of the omega that could be mistaken for love given the right amount of time. And going by the omegas face when he looked down at the small child, he wasn’t planning on leaving like he originally planned.

“I need to go back to the doctor or a GP” Patrick whispered and looked up at pete,

“There are some things I don’t know about breastfeeding and I’ll need to look up a few things” 

The alpha nodded and stood to make a phone call to book an appointment for Patrick, it seemed second nature to Patrick to guide the child to the right place and make sure they were getting enough. It was fascinating to Pete watching Patrick just solely go off of instincts and be so motherly, like his son was also Patrick’s own child. It was beautiful to see, he could’ve almost sworn he noticed a glow in Patrick but that could’ve been that the alpha was in awe. He peeled his eyes away for a second to make the call as he needed all his attention to say the right things and not mumble, no matter how pretty Patrick is and how much of an interesting yet amazing person he is, Pete needed to concentrate as it is said omegas health is currently under review.

“Does he have a name?” Patrick called when Pete put the phone down and wrote down appointment details,

“We never named him” was all he replied and Patrick smiled sadly,

He carefully secured his arms around the baby and stood up carefully, adjusting slightly and walking towards Pete, the alpha looked confused but allowed the omega to place the baby boy into his arms and move them so he was securely holding his son for the first time since his birth three months ago. He just looked down at big brown eyes so similar to his own staring up at him in wonder, Patrick was smiling a big grin and looked up at pete. The alpha meeting the omegas eyes and Patrick saw tears in them threatening to fall, it made himself a bit emotional realising that he has never held his son or even acknowledged him. Patrick’s words were soft breaking the silence watching the alpha just admire his son,

“You should give him a name” 

Pete looked back up at Patrick, this time the tears fell. He had never gone through so many emotions holding a child. But this was his child; the child that he wanted to forget, but now he’s finally in his arms, a warm yet strangely familiar weight in his arms Pete regretted not wanting to do anything with his son and regretting the three months of denying his existence. Pete gave it a lot of thought and settled on the perfect name for his son, a name with good meaning that will help him move on from the death of his child’s mother and to help him start a new with Patrick,

“Janus” was all he said looking up at Patrick.

“God of beginnings”

And it will truly be a new beginning as they left it at that as it had gotten dark and the now named baby boy; Janus was snoozing away on Pete and the alpha just didn’t know what to do. Patrick smiled softly and told Pete to put him in the crib in his room and to meet him in his room. Pete had to ask who’s room because he didn’t know but Patrick confirmed that he was going to be in the alphas room getting ready for bed. Pete smiled again for what felt like the thousandth time that day—the most Pete had ever smiled—and carefully stood up with Janus snuggled in his arms and waited for Patrick to stand so the alpha could kiss the omega and let him say goodnight to the tiny child. Pete was so in love.

He was careful when placing the baby in the crib, making sure it wasn’t too uncomfortable for him and wrapping the blanket around him. Pete looked around the softly decorated room and smiled. He let Anna decorate for him because he was still trying to get over the fact that the mother of his son; Meagan wasn’t here anymore and Pete was left as a single father, he didn’t want to be reminded of it which was why he never took care of his son and he denied their existence but Patrick being there as just a warm presence made him fall in love with his son. He was half of Meagan so she is never truly gone, but here in pete and in Janus. The alpha smiled down at his son but it dropped slightly as he looked at his son closer. Janus was half of Meagan yes, but he was also half of Pete and well… Pete isn’t exactly human. The alpha leant down to stroke his cheek with his thumb and carefully lifted the babes top lip, seeing his gums slightly pointed where he guessed the canines will grow in, he cursed silently and stood up before walking out the room leaving the door slightly open. He knew how Meagan died but he didn’t want to admit that Janus was also half of the monster that his father is. And Pete didn’t want Patrick to find out.

Patrick was scrolling on his phone messaging people when Pete walked into the room, smiling at the omega as he looked up and gave Pete a sultry look. Placing his phone on the side table and leaning to the side to prop his head on his hands. He was still wearing Petes robe and probably nothing underneath still like earlier, the alpha removed his own clothing and threw them around the place before climbing into bed next to Patrick and kissing down the omegas neck. Patrick moaned softly and gave Pete more access by tilting his neck for the alpha, Pete kissed down to Patrick’s shoulder and pushed down the robe to access more of the omegas soft skin, breathing in his natural soft scent. 

“I read that not all omegas lactate but I guess I should’ve known that” Patrick broke the silence and Pete stopped, looking up at the omega in confusion,

“You are going to have to explain omegas to me, I actually don’t know anything”

Said omega smiled and stroked the side of Pete's face making the alpha fully look up at him, “well it’s a rare case that male omegas can bare children, usually more difficult for us so it’s advised we don’t get pregnant. And on the note that everyone can technically lactate, only those who can birth young tend to produce milk” 

“We?”

“Pete please don’t act the stupid part, I usually keep these things secret about myself” 

“So you can have children?”

“Yes. Pete, well done to you. I have a uterus and I can… or well I think I can give birth? But I can get pregnant” the omega sighed and flopped down on the bed, Pete following to wrap arms around him, 

“As I said I don’t know much about omegas, so you will need to teach me. I want to be more…. Accommodating towards you” he said and Patrick looked at the alpha and smiled, kissing him softly.

“All omegas have heats for some reason but I don’t get why. I of course can bare young but it’s…. very difficult for me since I’m not built that way . And well, I suppose the stereotype is that we are fragile, and weak and need our big strong alphas to take care of us” he laughed at the last bit and Pete laughed too at the put on damsel in distress mock voice he attempted.

“Is it best for me to Google it?” He asked and Patrick nodded,

“Being honest. I’ve spent most of my life living as a beta, I only came off of suppressants and birth control literally when I moved town over a month ago, so I’m figuring out how to be an omega myself” 

The alpha replied by kissing Patrick’s cheek, “we can figure it out together” he said and Patrick smiled back at him,

“Now let’s sleep. I’m exhausted!” Patrick snuggled into the alpha and Pete wrapped arms securely around him, enjoying the warmth the omega brings.

  
  
  


The next day found Patrick in the doctor's office again, Pete was outside keeping Janus company while Patrick was being given a whole bunch of leaflets about breastfeeding and how to give the best nutrition to a baby. The nurse was there this time instead of the doctor as she was more suited to giving Patrick advice, the doctor—although qualified to do so—never really took a specialisation is childcare and postpartum. Patrick listened closely to the nurse as she went over his results that are completely clear and understanding that the presence of a motherless child would’ve caused an omega like himself to start lactating and it’s good that he’s feeding them and becoming their primary caregiver. Patrick was slightly flushed at the praise that he was fully taking care of a child and she then mentioned diet plans to give Janus the most out of it, as it’s an essential stage in the baby’s life and Patrick should give him the best start. He was also told about vitamins he would have to take and was given a list of a few to boost his milk production such as calcium and others to help boost Janus’ immune system like vitamin D _ (I searched for these). _

He thanked the nurse as she put all the leaflets and important info into a folder for him to take home and she smiled at him in appreciation and him the folder. The omega took it and thanked her one last time before walking out the doors and saw Pete sat looking pretty uncomfortable on a plastic chair, bouncing Janus his his lap. The babe didn’t look very happy and Patrick instantly knew why as he felt his boobs start to hurt and leak. Patrick wouldn’t exactly call them boobs as they weren’t any bigger with the presence of milk inside them but they hurt a fuck ton and can get swollen when he hasn’t fed Janus. He unfolded his scarf to wrap around his shoulders and Pete looked up as he approached, they discussed how Patrick should use the scarf when feeding in public and helped the omega situate Janus securely in his arms as Patrick fed him. The alpha making sure Janus was fully covered before grabbing the pram and following Patrick out of the practice,

“What did the nurse say?” Pete asked as they got outside and walked towards Pete’s car,

“I will need a few supplements and there’s also a few dietary changes. All to keep the little one as healthy as can be” he said and smiled softly down at the lump covered by a scarf. Patrick was smitten. This kiddo is adorable and Patrick was actually in love. 

Pete nodded and went soft seeing Patrick and his son bonding. It was an omegas instinct to mother any child they saw but it amazed Pete how accepting Patrick was to the situation he was in, he easily forgive Pete for lying which amazed the alpha and he was grateful for and within a day he was smitten with Janus and was caring for him like he was the omegas own. He is so thankful to any god that Patrick Stumph came into his life as a little beam of sunshine and showed the alpha what he was missing in such a short time of being in Petes life and also rekindling a bond between the alpha and his son that never really appeared when Janus was born. 

“Do you want to go get those vitamins now?” He asked and Patrick nodded, watching as Pete folded the pram and placed it in the boot of his car and opened the back door of the car for Patrick to place Janus in when he was ready. It was only a few short moments as Patrick edged closer to the car and very carefully placed a sleeping Janus in the car seat and secured him in. 

He then shuffled around with his clothing and folded the scarf back around his neck as he walked across the car to the passenger seat and settled himself in as well and buckled the seat belt. Pete; who had already sat in the driver's seat and started the car ready to go off, smiled at Patrick and leant over to kiss the omegas cheek. Smirking when he blushed. And drove off to a pharmacy or supermarket, whichever he came across first that sells the vitamins Patrick needed. Which was only two thankfully when he asked the omega and Patrick said scrolling on his phone that he can find calcium and vitamin D as one supplement which is good because he will only need to take one supplement a day but he also read it’s better to get a multivitamin designed for breastfeeding omegas so he decided he would look for that, if not, then he would just but the calcium and vitamin D supplement.

Pete opted to stay with Janus while Patrick went to get what he needed when they parked into a supermarket car park. Bonus points was a pharmacy was just across the road if the supermarket didn’t sell what he needed. They were actually in another city or town as the doctor Pete preferred Patrick to go to was based in that down and well, the little village that Pete took residence in doesn’t have big chain supermarkets and their best bet was the town they were currently in to get essential things for the omega. Patrick decided to take revenge and make the alpha blush by kissing him before he got out the car and checking if Janus was alright, he wasn’t due a feed so if he wakes up Pete will just have to keep him entertained, which he has done a good job of doing so far, the omega was proud. 

In the shop Patrick grabbed a basket and immediately B-lined for the supplements so he could grab them straight away. And thank the gods he found exactly what he needed as well as a branded multivitamin for pregnancy, omegas and breastfeeding. He decided on breastfeeding as it would aid in what Janus needed as well and Patrick was chuffed that he found the vitamins almost immediately. He then decided to grab a few things for a meal. The spur of the moment decided he was going to make Pete some food. The alphas maid and personal chef—who actually had a personal chef?— makes gourmet foods, and while it’s nice, Patrick needs some classic rustic comfort food his mother always made him. A basic veggie stew. It has loads of root veg and is warm and comforting and a good classic he always loved back at home. And also the omega is homesick a bit, but also wants to give Pete a bit of a treat and to give his staff a break for one night. 

The omega smiled internally making a list of the ingredients as he made his way to the vegetable aisle and grabbing the basics for a good stew and then a few extra things his mother used to put in because Patrick loved them. He counted all the things in the basket and then made his way towards the checkout and nearly crashing into someone who smelt very familiar, 

“I know we had an argument last time but you didn’t need to hit me” they said holding their side, basket on the floor with just beers in.

“Joe! Shit I didn’t see you there” he said and placed his own basket down to aid him and see what’s wrong,

“I’m alright. I’m alright. You smell weird tho” he said and straightened out. Testing his side before picking his basket up and handing Patrick his.

“I really am sorry” the omega replied and joe put a hand up,

“No harm done. Really”

“How come you are in this town?” Patrick asked and then realised that it was kinda a stupid question.

“My cousin was throwing a party and no places in our little village have any decent beer. Drove out here to grab a few cans for us all” he said and looked down at the basket of vegetables, thankfully hiding the supplements.

“The party isn’t until tomorrow though. Today’s the full moon. You can come if you want?” He asked the omega and Patrick looked down at the basket,

“I’ll see. No promises on me turning up” he said and joe beamed all the same. 

“It’ll be real fun” he said and looked at his watch. 

“Well I better hurry and grab what I need, I’ll maybe see you tomorrow” Patrick nodded and joe smiled before darting off around the corner, leaving Patrick slightly confused but he shook it off and went to pay for his items.

That night Patrick made Pete probably the best stew that the alpha had ever had in his entire life, praising the omega for his amazing cooking skills and just loving the way that Patrick was blushing. He also cuddled him and kissed him and was just an absolute sweetheart to him, Patrick was a bit suspicious but he enjoyed the attention he was getting from the alpha and just lavished in it all. 

“I’ve been invited to a party. It’s joes party” Patrick said after taking Janus to bed and sitting in Pete's lap on the settee, whatever the alpha was watching he had to pause it and looked up at the omega,

“Nice of him to invite you. Are you going?” Pete asked and Patrick looked in thought before moving to straddle Petes lap and look down at the alpha.

“I wasn’t planning on it but I think it will be nice” 

Pete brushed his hands up Patrick’s arms and pushed the omegas soft hair out of his face, blue eyes were watching the alpha intensely looking at every movement he made, and petes own eyes lingered on Patrick’s pale and exposed neck for longer than he should’ve. Luckily the omega didn’t notice and Pete caught him off guard as he flipped them so Patrick was pushed into the settee with Pete on top of him. The omega gasped and Pete smirked down at him,

“You should go. Have a break” Patrick gave him a confused look as Pete got off of him, he sat up to question the alphas mood but was suddenly lifted up and swung over Petes shoulder. Patrick yelled and kicked a bit and he heard Pete laughing as the alpha walked to their room and threw the omega onto the bed. Patrick looked at Pete as the alpha gave him an evil look and Patrick decided he was going to like what was going to happen next.

So the next day was pretty uneventful and boring to Patrick. He did the usual thing of getting up, feeding Janus. Pete made breakfast and then he was off into his office to work, Anna helped Patrick with Janus while Pete was working and then the alpha joined them for lunch and left ‘work’ a bit early to take care of Janus while Patrick got ready for Joe's party. He still didn’t know what the alphas game was saying Patrick should go to joes party but he wasn’t going to complain. He buttoned up the shirt he found and the jeans were a bit tight but he didn’t care. Pete looked at Patrick with lust in his eyes when Patrick walked out of his room looking like a snack, the alpha told him to have fun and Patrick cuddled Janus and kissed him on the cheek; giving Pete as kiss too when the alpha pouted. And he was off out, in a taxi to go to the address that joe texted him.

The house was kinda old looking and kinda homey. Joe smiled wide when he saw Patrick and led the omega inside to grab him a drink, the other occupants of the party staring at the omega and Joe growling at them. Patrick stuck by Joe for most of the party. Not trusting anyone, he didn’t know them and he didn’t want to risk anything.

A few drinks down at the party had Joe pinning Patrick against the wall and the omega gasping into Joe's mouth as the alpha kissed him and pulled him into his room, Patrick closed his eyes as Joe's lips touched his own parted lips, tongue slipping inside. Joe’s tongue swept around his mouth, sure to drag slowly over every last inch, relentless in his work…claiming the blonde for himself. His tongue slid out after he was satisfied, Patrick panting, his breath rising in a soft mist in the late-night chill, as a thin trail of saliva still connected them.

“On your knees.” Came the soft, growled order- as he dutifully obeyed, knees hitting the ground, softened by a pile of dead leaves. Patrick found himself face to face with what he so desperately wanted now- his prize for venturing out late at night.

It was long in length, wonderfully thick, ending in a flare at the base just before his massive balls. The alphas red, throbbing cock was mere inches from his lips, and he had a hard time masking his arousal just from the sight of it. Joe’s hand reached around, grabbing the back of Patrick’s head, his hand large enough to hold and control his…and just how much he’d give him.

“Open wide…” He smiled. He obeyed, the alphas every word an irresistible edict. his mouth fell open, tongue falling out, as he felt Joe guiding it onto him- lips curling around the tip of his cock, sucking hard, rewarded with the tang of his precum. He gagged- eyes rolling up into his head as his throat spasmed, trying to reject the cock stuffed down his throat as he tried to relax. The alpha gave him no chance, however, as his hand gripped his head tighter, and rammed it along his length. Being way too rough with the omega but it had been too long for Joe's liking.

All Patrick could do was give some strangled note as he desperately tried to catch his breath, spit flying from his lips with every cough and sputter along the cock. Joe relished in the sloppy deepthroating, letting out a soft, howl-like moan as he felt the spit drip from his balls, flying away in flecks every time Patrick’s chin slapped against them. Patrick’s arms hung limp at his sides as he was focusing, madly, on trying to breathe and relax his throat enough, but every time, he moved quicker making it difficult for Patrick to breathe. Joe roared, cumming for the first time on Patrick’s face.

When he was done, his face was painted a silvery-white from the alphas cum, a pearl necklace to shine in the moonlight as the Omega laughed and leant against Joe's hip.

Letting out a deep laugh as well, he fell to his own knees, straddling Patrick as he grabbed him by the torso- yanking him up. A surprised squeal faded into a deep moan of arousal as his tongue draped over his exposed neck, clearing away his cum and leaving his skin shining with his own spit. Grabbing his top, he yanked away, Joe smiled, hands moving down and roughly kneading at the omegas ass, while his tongue slurped and slithered over his neck and chest.

Patrick could only whimper as he bit his lip, feeling his warm tongue sweeping over the sensitive flesh. Every time his teeth nibbled at his gland, a jolt of pleasure shot through his spine, and now, he was dripping wet, his eyes closed as he fought his moans, his squeals, his sounds of pleasure and surprise. The alpha had full control over him…and he was only getting started. Looking down, his whole body shuddered as he saw his cock- hardened again already, and ready for another round. Joe noticed his stare- and pulled the omega up, only to push him onto the bed. Standing up, he smiled, looking down at him.

“Beg for it.” He ordered sadistically- hand curling around his shaft, slowly pumping his soaked cock up and down, shaking it tantalisingly. “Beg for it, you filthy little whore.”

Patrick just looked at the alpha with a face of ‘really?’. Joe's face dropped a little in apology, but quickly recovered as he crawled up the omegas body. Licking every inch of skin on his way.

“Please…” he whispered, only audible to Joe. “Please, please, oh gods, please…”

“Please fuck me…” he moaned, hand going to his own cock, 

“Joe.” he moaned, the alpha groaning at the sound of Patrick’s moans and the cry of his name really doing it for him.

Joe let a great big smile across his face- as his knees hit the bed, grabbing Patrick’s thighs, and yanking his forward along the bed. he gasped at that- but the feeling of his cock poised outside his hole sent different noises from his.

“YES~!” he howled. “YES! PLEASE~!” he begged, grabbing the sheets and joe himself, knuckles turning white as he awaited that wonderful pleasure- the feeling of fullness… he didn’t have long to wait- as joe pressed inside, patrick clamping down and gasping hard as he came, just from penetration.

“Mmmmgh…!” Joe grunted, smiling down at the omega underneath him. 

Patrick mewled, looking up at Joe, he looked thoroughly fucked, his hair was a mess and his face was of pure pleasure. The alpha groaned at the sight, he drew back, only to slam forward. Patrick’s whole body rippled from the force of his thrust, traveling down his in a wave that jiggled his tits and ass. Drawing back, he thrust forward- back and forth, back and forth- fucking him in a rough, fast, brutal fashion. Patrick was making all kinds of noises and moaning his head off as his whole body quaked and trembled, eyes in the back of his head as his tongue hung out of his smiling mouth, hands scrambling at the bedding and mattress to grip onto something, anything- Giving up after the sheets slipped through his hands, he felt hisself go limp, back against the mattress, arms resting uselessly against the bed as the alpha threw his whole body into his fucking.

“Ah~! Ahn! Ahn! Ah! Ahn~! Ahn~!” he moaned, huffing delightedly with each thrust, hole clenching down, trying to pull him in, but he was too strong, too forceful. All he could do was moan, pant, and sweat, more slick flowing around his cock whenever he hit a good spot, or just hilted in his hard enough. Whimpering, Joe felt his cock start to swell- as his knot began to inflate, ramming against the omega, huffing as he thrusted harder- deeper…

Patrick could only murmur something that vaguely resembled a ‘yes’. Panting, moaning, he felt him pick up his already incredible tempo, Joe was really trying to not knot the omega, he slowed his thrusts as he felt his knot form and pulled out slightly so he wouldn’t knot the omega. Patrick just moaned and held onto Joe as they both came all over each other, Joe groaning into Patrick’s neck as he wrapped his hand around his knot so he wouldn’t hurt and Patrick gasping and digging his nails into Joe's arms and back. They both laughed at each other after they finished. Joe flopping onto the bed next to Patrick and the omega turning to face him, smiling slightly and looking like he was glowing.

“Pete’s definitely going to kill me”

Patrick laughed and moved slowly off of the bed, he yelped as he stood on his feet. Joe smirked and Patrick responded by throwing a towel at the alpha and limping towards the en suite to clean himself up, amazingly he also found his clothes that joe threw all over the place and put them back on after cleaning himself sufficiently. He felt sore and Knew he was going to feel it for the next couple of days, and how will Pete react. They’re not exactly official but Patrick felt like he just cheated on the other alpha. He felt like a right prick. The omega sighed and washed his face before venturing out the bathroom to find his shoes. Joe was already dressed and sat on the bed scrolling on his phone.

“You’re going back to him aren’t you?” He asked and Patrick groaned,

“I live there….currently. Of course I’m going to go back” 

Joe didn’t look happy about that response but Patrick found his shoes and pulled them onto his feet. “I’ll walk home myself. Or I’ll get a taxi” he said as he walked towards the door,

“You should ask Marie out too. Looked like she was interested in you” he called from the hallway as he made his way out of joe's house, ignoring everyone and just wanting to get outside in the fresh air.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warmer to get me back into fic writing. I have a few au’s written down with a short summary I have to get through. 
> 
> Any other suggestions would be amazing


End file.
